For Your White Rose
by denisaomine8
Summary: Dunia mawar adalah, dimana dia hidup dengan iblis yang berperan sebagai bayangan dirinya. Bersama kelopak-kelopak mawar putih yang layu dihempas angin. Kuroshitsuji!AU. Positive abal and banyak warning lain. Mind to RnR?
1. Hollow

[ _Mengubah siang jadi malam. Gula jadi garam. Hidup jadi mati. Dan biru jadi emas_.]

[ _..Itulah pelayan—_]

.

.

.

.

.

**For Your White Rose**

_**Shingeki No Kyojin **____** Isayama Hajime**_

_**Kuroshitsuji!AU **__**© Yana Toboso**_

_**Warning : Pengeditan karakterisasi, Thypo, positive AU. Multichap!**_

_**DLDR. Silahkan review jika telah membaca. Dan silahkan kembali dengan meng-klik tombol 'back' yang tersedia di browser anda. ^^**_

.

.

.

.

**Hollow**

.

.

.

.

.

Jean membawa seikat bunga mawar putih yang ditempatkan dalam vas berwarna senada. Terlihat pula Sasha dan Connie mengekori dari belakang.

Di ujung lorong mansion milik Jaeger _fam_', sang pelayang senior telah menanti. Jean dan yang lainnya mengangguk pelan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan serupa.

" Sudah siap?"

" Tentu."

Pintu pun dibuka lebar. Seketika aroma mawar disana merambati indra penciuman mereka yang memasuki kamar megah nan mewah tersebut. Seolah kamar tak berpenghuni tersebut masih ada yang menempati.

" Aroma mawar khas _Danna-sama_.. masih ada disini. terasa seperti.. _Danna-sama_ ada bersama kita," Sasha mengambil vas penuh mawar putih tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja dekat jendela kamar. Kemudian dia tersenyum menatap kelopak mawar putih yang bersih dan tak memiliki cacat sedikitpun—yah, karena memang bunga itulah favorit _Danna-sama_'nya.

' _**HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KAMARMKU?!'**_

" .. Seandainya _Danna-sama_ masih disini, kira-kira dia lagi ngapain yah?" Sasha bergumam kemudian.

Jean mendengus," Heh. Dasar bodoh. Pasti _Danna-sama_ bakal terbangun dan meneriaki kita. Seperti biasa."

' _**KELUAAAAR!'**_

_Hening seketika_.

" .. hei, Jean. Kau pikir _Danna-sama_ tidur dimana sekarang?"

" .. entahlah. Mungkin di tempat yang lebih nyaman daripada ini,"

" Emang ada lagi tempat yang lebih nyaman dari ini, hah?!" Jean mengedikkan bahunya, tak tahu.

" Kuharap _Danna-sama_ baik-baik saja.." lirih Connie.

" Tentu," Pixis menyahut," _Danna-sama_ bersama Levi. Pasti dia baik-baik saja di suatu tempat,"

" _Anoo na_.. Pixis-_san_. Apa sebelumnya Levi memberitahumu kemana dia dan _Danna-sama_ pergi?"

" Tidak. Dia hanya memberikanku lencana dan lambang kepala pelayan Jaeger ini, memberitahukan bahwa dia akan pergi bersama _Danna-sama_ ke suatu tempat dan takkan kembali lagi. Dia juga memberitahuku kalau _Danna-sama_ menyerahkan semua aset perusahaannya untuk disumbang ke semua panti asuhan di seluruh kota,"

" .. Dan rumah ini.. terserah kita.."

' _**Terserah mau kalian apakan rumah ini. Dibakar juga boleh**_,'

.

.

.

.

.

_Hei, Danna-sama. Anda tahu tidak?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Mawar putih di seluruh kebun belakang sudah bermekaran, lho_.

.

.

.

.

.

_Apa Anda benar-benar tak ingin kesini lagi?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Kami .. benar-benar kesepian tanpa Anda dan Levi, lho, Danna-sama. Tak ada yang marah-marah, tak ada yang berteriak, ah—entah apa lagi—kami sudah memiliki banyak kenangan dengan Anda. Susah dijabarkan satu persatu._

_Padahal kami belum mengucapkan terimakasih terutama pada Anda, yang notabene sudah menolong kami. Tapi lewat bunga yang kami letakkan disini, kami berharap bahwa Anda tahu perasaan kami. Hitung-hitung aroma bunganya terbang di udara, lalu dibawa angin menuju tempat Anda berada. Anggaplah aroma bunga mawar putih itu sebagai sarana penyampaian pesan kami._

_Yah, emang sih—terdengar agak bodoh. Tapi, tak salah jika melakukannya, kan? Iya kan, Danna-sama?_

_Jika Anda berniat kembali—kapanpun boleh! Pintu kediaman keluarga Jaeger selalu terbuka untuk kalian!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Let it go. Stay with me,_

_To Be Continued_


	2. Black Butler

**For Your White Rose**

_**Shingeki No Kyojin **____** Isayama Hajime**_

_**Kuroshitsuji!AU **__**© Yana Toboso**_

_**Warning : Pengeditan karakterisasi, Thypo, positive AU. Multichap!. Dialog orang di masa lalu ditulis pakai mode 'italic'.**_

_**DLDR. Silahkan review jika telah membaca. Dan silahkan kembali dengan meng-klik tombol 'back' yang tersedia di browser anda. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAPTER 1**,

_**Black Butler.**_

.

.

.

.

.

" Oh.. umm.. _anoo_—Levi.. itu.."

Sang kepala pelayan memasang wajah datar—dengan aura mencekam di sekelilingnya. tangannya dilipat di depan dada,

" _Well_, bisa kalian jelaskan semua _kehancuran_ yang terjadi di mansion ini?"

Jean menggaruk kepalanya—merasa _agak_ gatal," Aku berniat memanggang ayam kalkun dan menggunakan alat itu,"—menunjuk _Flamethrower _yang beberapa menit lalu sudah dihancurkan Levi," .. tapi, yang kubakar malah seluruh dapurnya—"

" Oh, bagus. Dapur jadi hangus terbakar. Springer?"

" Wa-Waa! Tunggu Levi-_san_! Begini.. tadinya aku mau memangkas pohon dengan gergaji mesin ini—"—lagi, menunjuk onggokan kerangka gergaji yang (juga) dihancurkan Levi," Dan—dan, yang kupangkas malah semuanya—"

" Bukan 'pangkas', Springer. Tapi kau—MENUMBANGKAN SELURUH POHON YANG ADA DI MANSION INI. Braus?"

" HIIIIIY! A-Aku hanya ingin meletakkan semua piring makan yang kotor ke dapur untuk kucuci, tapi—uh.. maaf.. aku menjatuhkan semua piringnya, AMPUN LEVI-_SAAAAN_!"

" ... Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Pixis-_san_?"

" Ituu.. nampaknya dia tengah menikmati tehnya di suatu tempat,"

Levi menghela nafas singkat, lalu berujar," Baiklah. Kalian tunggu disini—**DAN JANGAN MENYENTUH APAPUN** SAMPAI AKU KEMBALI,"—kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kedalam mansion.

" _YOKAY DESU_!"

.

.

(_Di Dapur_)

" Ya Ampun."

Satu kata yang mampu dipikirkan Levi saat itu. Hancur.

Dapur milik mansion Jaeger hangus terbakar karena kebodohan si tukang masak, Jean Kirschtein. Kemudian tangannya diangkat, lalu menjetikkan jarinya.

'_**CTIK**_'

—dan dapur kembali rapih seperti semula, tanpa ada bekas hangus sedikitpun seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

" Ke lorong,"

.

.

(_Lorong menuju ruang makan.._)

.

.

" ... "

Levi menahan niat untuk _facepalm_, tatkala serpihan piring pecah—emang benar-benar jadi serpihan. Serpihan debu. Duh apa maksud paragraf ini coba?

Intinya, Levi—yang kini telah mempersenjatai diri dengan sapu dan pengki, membersihkan sisa piring pecah secepat kilat. Dan—kurang dari 5 detik, karpet dan lantai bebas dari serpihan piring pecah.

_Roger_.

.

.

(_Taman_)

Sudah cukup atas dua kekacauan yang diciptakan oleh dua lainnya—SISANYA..

Pemilik surai hitam itu menghela nafas.

Levi mengambil sekop dan beberapa peralatan kebun lainnya—lalu menggerus taman keluarga Jaeger tersebut.

Dan—TADA. Taman pun menjadi rapih walau ada perubahan dimana pohon-pohon yang ada disana digantikan dengan semak-semak berbunga yang tingginya 40 sentimeter. Jangan tanya asal benda-benda tersebut—sebab jika kau mencoba untuk mencari tahu, hanya berakhir dengan jawaban 'tidak ada'. Itu _rahasia_ pelayan, kau tahu.

.

.

.

**=OoOoO=**

.

.

.

" _**London bridge is falling down..**_"

" _**Falling down.. Falling down..**_"

" _**London bridge is falling down..**_"

" _**My fair lady..**_"

Jemari dengan kulit putih itu memainkan pion catur di sudut jendela sana. Wajah yang manis namun terlihat tegas itu—nampak terlihat bercahaya dengan siraman cahaya mentari di pagi hari. Sebelah kiri mata _emerald_nya menerawang tatkala susunan pion hitam-putih itu telah selesai diletakkannya di masing-masing tempat tersendiri.

" Hidup tak lebih dari papan catur. Jika kau adalah Raja, maka waktu adalah Ratu dan strategi adalah Perdana Mentri. Benteng adalah keinginan, dan Kuda ini.."

Eren Jaeger mengambil bidak kuda hitam. Menatapnya intens hingga bayangannya terpantul begitu jelas di matanya. Alisnya berkerut setelah itu,

" .. bayanganku—"

.

.

.

.

_**5 years ago**_

**=Eren's PoV=**

Aku mengerjapkan mata perlahan. Aku melirik ke arah langit-langit ruangan yang—ugh, kenapa berbeda dari langit-langit di kamarku?

Gelap..

" _Anak ini akan kita persembahkan pada Dewa!_"

Apa..

" _BENAR! DEMI KEJAYAAN DAN MENAMBAH KEKAYAAN KITA!_"

H-HEI!

" _SIAPKAN PERALATAN PERSEMBAHAN UNTUK DEWA!_"

Ketika kedua mata ini terbuka, aku akhirnya langsung sadar bahwa diriku akan dikorbankan. Lebih tepatnya, aku akan.. dibunuh.. oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam dan memakai topeng seperti di pesta yang sering kudatangi bersama kedua orang tuaku.

" _APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! HENTIKAAAN!_"

" _DIAM KAU BOCAH!_"

" _PERSEMBAHAN DEWA SEHARUSNYA TAK USAH BICARA!_"

Ujung pisau itu terhunus tepat di depan wajahku. Aku.. takut—

...

(Menarik)

...

eh? Siapa yang bicara?

( Hei, bocah. Kau dengar aku, kan?)

Kau? Apa kau salah satu dari mereka?

( Jangan samakan aku dengan babi-babi sialan ini. )

Lalu—kau?

( Biar kuberi salam perkenalan pada kalian. Kau cukup melihat, dan perhatikanlah.)

...

Bulu-bulu berwarna hitam legam tiba-tiba saja muncul dari atas dan berjatuhan kesini. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini termasuk aku—mendongak ke atas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Suara alto yang dalam dan terkesan—seram itu bergema disana,

" _Hei, manusia_."

Seisi ruangan langsung ribut. Sedangkan mataku masih terpaku ke atas—ke asal suaranya,

" _AKHIRNYA! DEWA MUNCUL DIHADAPAN KITA!_"

Eh? Apa..?

" _OH DEWAKU! BERIKAN AKU KEJAYAAN DAN KEKAYAAN YANG KEKAL!_"

Bukan.. Dia bukanlah Dewa seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Dia—

" _Apa keinginanmu, bocah?_"

Keinginan keinginan keingina—ADA! AKU PUNYA KEINGINAN UNTUKNYA!

" _AKU INGIN KEKUATAN! AKU INGIN.. AKU INGIN KEKUATAN UNTUK MEMBALAS APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN PADA KELUARGA JAEGER! AKU MENGINGINKAN KEKUATAN!_"

" _TUTUP MULUT BOCAH SIALAN ITU!_" seru mereka dengan emosi meluap-luap. Aku tak peduli. Begitupun Dia.

Tangan dengan kuku hitam runcing membelai pipiku dengan lembut—aku tak tahu asalnya darimana, tapi terasa nyaman.. ah, aku tak tahu lagi—

" _Jika kau mau keinginanmu terkabul—maka, kau harus mengadakan kontrak dan menyerahkan nyawamu padaku, nah sebaiknya dimana—_"

" _DIMANA SAJA BOLEH! TUBUH INI ADALAH MILIKMU SEKARANG!_"

" _Ah.. terdengar bersemangat. Baiklah—_" tangan misterius itu mengcengkeram wajahku," _Kalau begitu, akan kuukir kontrak di bola mata besar yang memancarkan dunia penuh keputus-asaan itu!_"

Tak apa. Sekalipun nyawaku yang menjadi bayarannya, asalkan keinginanku terpenuhi, itu tak masalah.

...

Sepi. Sunyi. Senyap.

Semua ikatan di tubuhku terlepas begitu saja.

Kemudian seorang pria dengan pakaian butler serba hitam muncul dari sudut gelap ruangan. Suara tapak sepatu yang terdengar statis memberikan irama tersendiri di ruangan ini. Tapi, dimana semua orang..?

" Silahkan berikan perintahmu,"

Wajah yang datar. Sungguh—datar. Tapi terlihat tampan dan menawan—ah, ehem. Aku meracau hal yang tak jelas. Rambutnya belah tengah sepertiku—hampir. Bagian belakang yang memiliki potongan yang lebih tipis membuatnya tak lebih mirip dari potongan rambutku. Dan dia kini setengah sujud menghadapku—lalu mendongakkan kepalanya,

" _Yang Mulia Eren Jaeger_,"

Aku terhenyuh sesaat. Laki-laki ini..

" _Umm, anoo.. siapa namamu, dan kau ini—apa?_"

" _Saya ini iblis, Danna-sama. Dan saya tidak punya nama_,"

Lucu. Ada yah, mahluk Tuhan tak bernama seperti dia. _Well_.. walau dia iblis..

" _Baiklah. Levi. Itulah namamu saat ini,_"

" _Apa itu nama pelayanmu sebelumnya?_"

Aku menggeleng," _Bukan_."

" —_Itu nama anjingku_,"

Kurasakan darinya aura mengintimidasi yang tajam. Tapi aku tak peduli, sekali lagi. Hei, dia memang bukan mahluk terhormat kan? Apa salahnya memberinya nama dengan nama seekor anjing? Bukankah dia sederajat dengan hewan?

Dan aku melupakan sesuatu. Mereka—

Yah, mereka—manusia-manusia jahat yang nyaris membunuhku. dimana mereka?

Ketika mataku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seulas senyum samar terkulum di wajah Levi.

" _Jika Anda mencari 'mereka'.._" Levi tiba-tiba menggendongku ala _bridal style_—dan, duh! Untung aku gak jatuh karena ulahnya tadi!

" _Sudah saya bereskan. Seperti yang Anda pinta_,"

Eh? Kapan aku.. meminta yang satu itu?

" _Nah, sekarang.. Ayo pulang ke mansion, Danna-sama_,"

Aku mengangguk. Dan kembali tertidur dalam dekapannya. Ketika aku membuka mata saat kami ternyata berada dari kejauhan tempat itu dan bersiap naik ke kereta kuda yang—aku sendiri tak tahu darimana asalnya, walau tak sepenuhnya terbuka—walau masih pandangan masih kabur, tapi aku bersumpah kalau rumah tempatku dikurung—terbakar oleh api secara besar-besaran.

_Api.. api.. api_—besar. Merah dan bisa menghanguskan sesuatu. Terbakar—

Aku takut dan akhirnya memilih menutup mata rapat-rapat dan kembali tidur setelah dinaikkan ke dalam kereta kuda. Dan aku sempat mendengar bisik pelan di telingaku,

" _Aku akan selalu ada untuk menjadi bayanganmu, Danna-sama. Sampai kontrak kita berakhir.._"

**=End Of PoV's=**

.

.

.

.

.

" .. bayangan.. bayangan.. _bayangan_—"

—**TOK TOK**

_Ah!_ Eren melamun nampaknya," Masuk!"

" Permisi, _Danna-sama_—saya bawakan teh untuk Anda,"

Cangkir porselen kualitas nomor satu itu diletakkan di atas meja. Suara gemerincing yang ditimbulkannya menciptakan sensasi tersendiri saat kau meminum teh menggunakan cangkir tersebut. Ditambah pola ukirannya yang bernilai artistik dan sentuhan warna yang memberikan kesan elegan dan mewah,

" _Frosty Vanilla_. Teh susu yang aromanya menggunakan batang vanilla yang disimpan dalam tempat dengan suhu dibawah 0° Celcius. Ini racikan teh baru temuan saya, silahkan dicoba,"

Eren mengambil cangkir tersebut, kemudian menghirup aromanya sejenak sebelum meminumnya. Dan kemudian dia mulai berkomentar,

" Ini lumayan. Daripada minum _wine_ milikmu yang rasanya tak lebih dari rasa air putih."

" Maaf, _Danna-sama_. Saat itu saya belum mengenal karakteristik cita rasa _wine_, terlebih saya menciptakannya tanpa bahan dan waktu, bukan?"

" _Yeah_. Oh, _well_.. aku mau tanya—"

" Ada apa, _Danna-sama_?"

" Kenapa—"

" _DANNA-SAMA_!"

—_**SYUT**_

_**PRANG!**_

Kaca besar itu pecah. Serpihannya berhamburan di meja tempat Eren bermain catur tadi dan sekitarnya. Dan sebuah pisau berwarna emas tertancap di lantai bersama lipatan surat disana.

Levi menjauhkan Eren secepat mungkin hingga terhindar dari benda yang tiba-tiba saja melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi—masuk ke dalam wilayah teritorial kamar pribadi Eren. Warna mata Levi sejenak berubah menjadi _crimson_ dengan garis hitam vertikal—dia menoleh ke arah kaca yang pecah barusan,

" APA YANG TERJADI?!"

" Saya akan memeriksanya, _Danna-sama_. Tunggulah disini,"

Pria _raven_ itu bergegas menuju jendela dan melongok keluar, memastikan sosok yang tadi melempar pisau tadi, tapi hasilnya nihil.

" Maaf, _Danna-sama_. Pelempar pisau tadi nampaknya sudah pergi jauh. Perlukah saya kejar mereka?"

Tak ada jawaban.

" _Danna-sama?_"

Eren mengambil secarik kertas yang tertancap bersama pisau emas itu. Kemudian membacanya..

_**Halo, Sir Jaeger.**_

_**Saya harap Anda baik-baik saja disana pasca pengiriman surat ini menuju kediaman Anda. Ah, dan salam kenal. Saya adalah penggemar berat dari produk perusahaan Anda. Dan sebagai penggemar, saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk Anda :**_

_**Berkacalah di cermin Anda. Bayangan Anda takkan terpantul disana. Kedua mata hijau takkan muncul disaat kegelapan muncul. Akan kupastikan tengkorak tempat mawar putih tumbuh ikut tenggelam bersama cahaya semu.**_

_**Aku harap kita bisa bertemu secepatnya,**_

_**Salam,**_

_**Levi Rivaille**_

...

" Levi, ini.. kau yang—"

" Apa menurut Anda Levi itu satu-satunya nama di dunia ini?"

" Hah? Lalu ini apa?!"

" Berhati-hatilah, _Danna-sama_. Badai akan segera muncul.."

.

.

.

.

_... pisau emas,_

_Levi Rivaille.._

.

.

.

.

**=T.B.C=**

A/N : Ini diksinya lebay tak kentara. Ancur pula. Dan istilah-istilah di Kuroshitsuji tadi saya ambil buat keperluan fic aja. Mind to Review? ^^


	3. Shadow Butler

" Levi, ini.. kau yang—"

" Apa menurut Anda Levi itu satu-satunya nama di dunia ini?"

" Hah? Lalu ini apa?!"

" Berhati-hatilah, _Danna-sama_. Badai akan segera muncul.."

.

.

.

.

.

**...**

**For Your White Rose**

_**Shingeki No Kyojin **____** Isayama Hajime**_

_**Kuroshitsuji!AU **__**© Yana Toboso**_

_**Warning : Pengeditan karakterisasi, DAN INI, PLEASE—THYPO—MASIH ADA BRO, positive AU, alur kecepetan. Multichap!**_

_**DLDR. Silahkan review jika telah membaca. Dan silahkan kembali dengan meng-klik tombol 'back' yang tersedia di browser anda. ^^**_

...

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2,**

_**Shadow Butler**_.

.

.

.

.

.

" 'Badai'? Kalau maksudmu 'badai' itu adalah 'Levi' yang mengirimkan surat ini, maka.."

" Seperti yang Anda duga,"

Eren menyobek surat itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan melemparnya ke udara. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar,

" Bereskan semua ini. setelah itu, segera ke ruanganku."

Levi membungkuk penuh hormat, " _Yes. Your Highness_,"

.

.

.

.

.

" Menurut informasi yang saya dapat, _Sir_ Rivaille adalah seorang pemilik Recon _Corp_. Perusahaannya bergerak di bidang _fashion_. Namun, menurut kabar burung yang beredar—beliau juga memiliki perusahaan pembuatan senjata illegal. Tak memiliki orangtua, ataupun saudara. Minim akan relasi dengan beberapa perusahaan—ya, saya rasa hanya itu saja. Sekian,"

" Kuberi waktu dua jam dan hanya ini yang kau dapat?" Eren mengacung-ngacungkan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

" Ya. Informasi yang saya dapat hanya ini lantaran ruang lingkup sumber informasi yang sangat sempit. Selain itu.."

" .. '_selain itu_'?"

" Orang bernama Levi Rivaille ini nampaknya tak sendirian—jika ditilik kembali dari perkataan saya tadi. Ada orang yang bekerja di belakangnya, menghapus semua informasi lain selain yang utama tadi, dan keduanya bergerak sama seperti Anda dan saya,"

" Jangan bilang kalau dia punya pelayan iblis juga.."

" Maaf mengecewakan Anda, tapi itulah yang saya duga. Dan, ada ini—" Levi menyodorkan baki dengan selembar surat bersegel emas ke hadapan Eren," Surat undangan dari Kepala Asosiasi Perusahaan Inggris, Arnold Willbur—"

" Jangan bilang kalau ini pesta dansa.. gehh.."

" _Pfft_—Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi, _Danna-sama_. Nampaknya yang Anda takutkan justru malah lebih sering terjadi—"

" APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, BODOH?!"

" _Uffh_, ah—tidak ada."

" Siapkan kereta kudanya. Kita akan pergi ke _Boundary Hall_ jam 5 sore ini,"

" Baik."

...

Eren tengah memilah bajunya ketika Levi mengetuk pintunya tiba-tiba,

" Masuk!"

" Permisi, _Danna-sama_."

Levi masuk dengan pakaian yang berbeda. _Long-coat_ hitam dengan celana satin berwarna senada. Sepatu pantofel dan rompi bagian dalam pun berwarna hitam. Hanya dasi berbahan satin serta kemeja-lah satu-satunya benda berwarna putih yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang—_tak begitu berbeda dengan penampilan di kesehariannya, sepertinya_.

" Kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang mirip dengan orang yang tengah menghadiri upacara kematian seseorang, hah?"

" Maaf. Tapi saya suka warna hitam, _Danna-sama_. Begitu kelam dan penuh misteri,"

" Hoo.."

" Kenapa Anda tak lekas memakai pakaian?"

Pemilik kerajaan bisnis Jaeger merengut. Pipinya yang bulat menyembulkan warna merah muda yang nampak samar-samar.

" Gak ada yang sesuai dengan seleraku." —_lebih tepatnya, 'aku gak bisa memilih pakaian untuk ke pesta'_, imbuh Eren dalam hati.

Sang pelayan menjetikkan jari tiba-tiba. Dan senyum misterius terkembang kemudian,

" Biar saya pilihkan setelan yang pas untuk Anda!"

...

_2 menit kemudian.._

...

" Nah, _Danna-sama_. Anda suka, bukan?"

Eren mematutkan diri ke cermin besar di kamarnya. Celana selutut berwarna hitam, jas berwarna _navy_ dengan beberapa bagian berwarna hitam, rompi dalam dan dasi berbentuk pita panjang berwarna hitam. Serta sentuhan akhir, topi hitam dengan hiasan dua buah bunga mawar berwarna _navy_.

" Ngeh, menyebalkan benar kalau kau yang pilih bajunya."

" Wah, berarti pilihan saya jelek juga, dong."

Eren memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, " Ng-Nggak juga sih."

Hening sejenak. Levi menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berujar,

" Hm. Kalau begitu—mari kita pergi, _Danna-sama_,"

" Hng.."

.

.

...

.

.

Ketika sepasang kaki milik Eren Jaeger memasuki _Boundary Hall_, kaum minor dari sekumpulan orang-orang disana saling berbisik seperti : " _Itu Sir Jaeger, ya?_", " _Hebat ya, masih muda lho, mungkin seumur dengan putriku_,", " _Kabarnya dia pernah membeli 5 buah perusahaan yang terancam bangkrut dalam sebulan—dan hebatnya, perusahaan yang dibelinya langsung meroket 3 bulan kemudian_,"," _Tapi Dia tergolong mengerikan juga ya.._"

—_ah, inilah jamuan pertama yang biasa pemuda bangsawan itu dapat ketika datang ke setiap pesta_—Eren mendengus. Jadi, dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan orang-orang yang saling membisikkan hal yang tak penting.

" Ah, _Sir_ Jaeger!"

Seorang pria gemuk dengan setelan jas mahal mendatangi Eren. Eren memamerkan seulas senyum tipisnya,

" Saya senang Anda datang ke pesta yang saya selenggarakan ini."

" Begitu? Aku juga senang, _Sir_ Arnold," —_darimana senangnya, hah?_

" Banyak investor yang mengatakan bahwa Anda menyelamatkan 5 buah perusahaan di Scotland, benar demikian?"

" Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya demikian," _Hell, bahkan 10 buah perusahaan pun bukan masalah untukku_.

" WAH! Anda memang dermawan, _Sir _Jaeger!"

Beberapa pasang kaki itu berjalan ke arah tempat pengambilan _wine_, " Dan—saya akan mengenalkan salah satu investor yang ingin berkenalan dengan Anda. Kalau Anda berkenan, saya akan mencari orangnya dulu, yah, bisa dibilang dia kerabat jauh saya. jadi—saya tinggal dulu, permisi,"

Dan Arnold pun pergi meninggalkan Eren dan Levi. Sang _butler_ tersenyum tipis,

" Ah, _sasuga Jaeger no Hakushaku_. Saya bangga punya Master yang dermawan—"

Eren mendecih," Itu bukan dermawan, bodoh. Aku membelinya karena tertarik pada ke-lima perusahaan itu. Kalau _mereka_ sih, menanggapinya dengan sangat berlebihan—"

Suara tapak sepatu yang mendekati mereka menghentikan pembicaraan singkat antara Eren dengan Levi, lantas mereka menoleh ke asal suara itu,

" Anda _Sir_ Eren Jaeger yang dibicarakan Arnold itu, ya?"

Kedua iris hijau itu membesar, keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada Levi—

" Nama yang hampir mirip dengan nama _butler_ku, Eren,"

Eren masih shock, tapi dia yakin—pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini, yang notabene lebih pendek darinya—masih tersenyum tipis, memiliki wajah sama persis dengan _butler_nya,

" Namaku Levi Rivaille, dan dibelakangku ini adalah _butler_-ku, Eren. Salam kenal, _Sir_ Jaeger,"

" Selamat malam, _Sir_ Jaeger." Pria dengan setelan jas hitam di belakangnya tersenyum ramah, memberikan penghormatan se-formal mungkin pada orang penting di hadapannya ini. tak ada sama keterjutan samasekali di wajah kedua orang itu.

**...**

_**... Levi Rivaille..**_

_**.. Eren..**_

**...**

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Permisi?"

" Pesta ini—apa termasuk dalam salah satu jebakanmu?"

Rivaille mendengus," Saya tak mengerti, _Sir_."

Kepala keluarga Jaeger mengernyit disana.

" Maaf menyela,_ Sir_ Jaeger," Eren—sang _butler_ yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan Eren Jaeger bersuara," Kerabat _Danna-sama_ adalah kepala asosiasi perusahaan di Inggris. Beliau hanya ingin menyelenggarakan pesta untuk mempertemukan semua kepala perusahaan—"

" —Dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memberi salam pada kami? Oportunis sekali,"

" Hei, _butler_ yang disana—rupanya kau pintar juga, sama seperti _butler_-ku."

Si pemilik manik emas membungkuk sedikit," _Danna-sama_, Saya ingin mengobrol dengan Levi-_san_ diluar _Boundary Hall_, Bolehkah?"

" Silahkan, Eren."

" Terimakasih, _Danna-sama_. Nah, Levi-_san_, mari kita mengobrol di taman bunga _Boundary Hall_ di tempat ini. Bunganya yang bermekaran disana sangat indah—jadi, saya berniat mengajak Anda untuk sekalian melihat-lihat,"

" _Danna-sama_?" Levi berbisik, dan dijawab dengan senyum sinis dari tuannya.

" Pergilah,"

Dua _butler_ itu melenggang pergi menuju ke pintu samping aula, dan ketika dua punggung kokoh itu menghilang, Eren berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya,

" Jadi—apakah kita punya acara '_mengobrol_' juga? Kuharap pembicaraan kita takkan membosankan seperti yang dua orang itu lakukan,"

Satu sisi bibir itu terangkat, " Tentu, _Sir_."

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

" Saya tak menyangka kalau Anda mengetahui nama saya, Eren-_san_."

Eren berjalan menuju semak penuh mawar hitam," Anda begitu terkenal, Levi-_san_. Sama seperti _master_ Anda,"

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

" Ah.. jangan marah begitu—" Eren mengeluarkan lima buah pisau emas dari balik jasnya.

" Hoo.. pisau emas itu memang milikmu, ya?"

" Benar. Karena saya sangat menyukai benda dengan warna yang sama dengan mata saya,"

Levi memasang kuda-kuda dengan lima pisau perak di tangan kanannya, iris _steel_-nya berubah seketika menjadi _crimson_.

" Saya malah menyukai kilauan perak yang mencerminkan kemurnian jiwa—"

—_**SYUT**_

_**TRANG**_

Bunyi benda logam yang berbenturan bergema disana. Dan dalam sekelebat saja—Levi yakin melihat perubahan pada warna mata Eren yang semula berwarna _gold_—menjadi.. —_crimson_?

" Jangan sombong dulu, _lho_, Levi-_san_. Apa Anda bepikir bahwa hanya Anda satu-satunya iblis disini?"

Sebilah pedang berwarna emas muncul di tangan kanan Eren, dan dia melesat menuju Levi. Pria bersurai hitam itu kembali bersiap dengan belasan pisau perak di tangannya.

Bunyi dentingan dua benda logam yang beradu kembali terdengar. Pedang berwarna emas tersebut berkilat terkena pantulan cahaya bulan yang sedang purnama kala itu. Levi yang tak sengaja melihat pedang tersebut berkilat—terpental karena Eren mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat hingga Levi terpental jauh dan berakhir dengan punggungnya menabrak tembok bangunan tersebut dengan suara debuman yang keras. Levi menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'mengaduh' dengan tingkat volume suara yang mampu membuat orang-orang di dalam panik.

Eren menyangga pedang emas itu di bahunya, lalu menyeringai dengan taring tajam yang muncul disana. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya sayap berwarna putih dari balik punggungnya.

Pemuda dengan iris _crimson_ itu mengangkat tangan kiri hingga ke mulutnya—lalu menarik sarung tangan putih yang menyelimuti tangannya tersebut. Tato dengan gambar bintang berwarna emerald itu menyala di tengah kegelapan malam. Levi terkesiap,

" _Ore wa akuma da. Yoroshiku ne, Levi-san~!_"

.

.

.

.

.

_**T/B/C**_

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Sekali lagi, diksi ancur di segala arah. Serta thypo yang makin kebangetan. Gomen, hehe. Mind to RnR (again)? /dihajarmassa


	4. Angel Mirror Butler

" _Ore wa Akuma da. Yoroshiku ne, Levi-san~!_"

.

.

.

.

.

Akuma..

Akuma..

_Akuma—_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**...**

**For Your White Rose**

_**Shingeki No Kyojin **____** Isayama Hajime**_

_**Kuroshitsuji!AU **__**© Yana Toboso**_

_**Warning : Pengeditan karakterisasi, DAN INI, PLEASE—THYPO—MASIH ADA BRO, positive AU, alur kecepetan. Multichap!**_

_**Chapter ke-sekian pasca saya hiatus. **__**DLDR. Silahkan review jika telah membaca. Dan silahkan kembali dengan meng-klik tombol 'back' yang tersedia di browser anda. ^^**_

...

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3,**

_**Mirror Angel Butler**_.

.

.

.

.

.

" Lev—Rivaille,"

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang berjalan di depannya berhenti, kemudian menengok ke belakang," Sejujurnya, sungguh tak sopan bila memanggil orang asing hanya dengan menggunakan nama keluarga. Tak mengimbuhkan kata 'Sir' di awal panggilannya, lebih tepatnya. Kupikir kau bangsawan yang selalu bersikap selayaknya sebagai seorang bangsawan, _Sir_ Jaeger,"

Eren mengernyit kesal.

" Hei, Tuan Sok Tahu," Eren mulai berkicau disana," Kalau kau membawaku kemari hanya karena ingin menceramahiku soal tata kramaku yang kau bilang 'tak sopan', kubilang kau sia-sia saja melakukan hal sekonyol itu."

" Ceramah? Konyol? Harusnya kau bersyukur karena ada orang yang mau memperingatimu soal itu,"

" .. mungkin saja. TAPI BUKAN KAU!"

" Well—sebenarnya, aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu,"

" ..."

Rivaille menjulurkan tangannya, seolah tengah menyambut pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya," Kalian—Eren Jaeger dan Levi, bersatulah dengan kami, Levi Rivaille dan Eren,"

" —terlahir kembali sebagai orang terkuat.."

" Kutolak."

Rivaille membelalakkan matanya.

" Bersatu? Apanya yang bersatu?" Eren tertawa sinis," Sejak awal, aku hanya satu, Rivaille. Aku tak berminat untuk bersatu—lebih-lebih pada dua orang yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan aku—dan Levi."

" —lelucon macam apa ini? Kutukan Tuhan-kah? Atau fatamorgana? Ilusi? Hahaha.. jangan becanda denganku, Rivaille. Dan sebuah kesalahan Tuhan yang paling besar karena telah menciptakan mahluk rendah sepertimu!"

Rivaille mendengus, " Nampaknya tak ada jalan lain,"

—kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas—menuju bagian mata sebelah kiri, lalu menutupnya—

" Mau apa kau?"

Tangan kanannya diturunkan, perlahan mata kiri itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Eren—_lagi-lagi_—terkesiap.

... _Pentagram biru kehijauan_..

" _Koi_, Eren."

.

.

.

.

.

Di taman bunga sebelah gedung, Eren menutup matanya.

' _**Koi, Eren.**_**'**

" _Danna-sama_.." desisnya.

Sayap dan pedangnya menghilang, iris _crimson_nya kembali menjadi normal.

" Maafkan saya. Sebaiknya obrolan ini kita hentikan sementara," ketika tubuh tegap pria beriris emas itu berbalik, sebuah suara membuatnya kembali tersenyum,

" Berniat pergi disaat lawan bicaramu belum menyudahi bicaranya? Kukira tak ada _butler_ di dunia ini yang diajari begitu,"

Jas berekor warna hitam yang melekat di tubuh Eren begerak dihembus angin. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Levi dengan satu jari diletakkan di depan lengkungan bibir dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya—

" Mohon maaf atas sikap ketidak-sopanan saya, Levi-_san_. Permisi,"

—dan dia menghilang secepat kilat.

" ..." Levi masih memasang wajah serius disana. Kemudian dia bangun—melihat seberapa rusaknya jas miliknya, atau seberapa berantakan penampilannya, dan rupanya tidak separah bayangannya—lalu segera teringat sesuatu.

Ya, _sesuatu_—dan nampaknya itu berhubungan dengan keselamatan _Master_-nya di suatu tempat di dalam gedung ini.

Pria itu mendecih, dan dia pun melesat masuk ke dalam gedung. Firasatnya sangat buruk. Biar bagaimanapun, keselamatan _Master_-nya adalah prioritas utama.

' _**Menjaga makan malamnya agar tak dijamah oleh tangan-tangan laknat siapapun—termasuk pada hewan buas yang memiliki wajah menyerupai Master-nya.'**_

.

.

.

.

.

" UAAAAKKH!"

Eren Jaeger terlempar sebelum akhirnya punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakang. Bagian punggungnya nyaris sobek.

Eren si iblis kini menyangga pedangnya dengan wajah angkuh," Aku kecewa pada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan mahluk lemah macam kalian."

" SIALAN…" desis Eren sembari menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri di punggungnya—yang terasa seperti tersengat listrik dengan tegangan tinggi.

" Eren, habisi dia. INI PERINTAH—"

" LEVI, KUPERINTAHKAN PADAMU—DATANG SEKARANG JUGA!"

Bulu berwarna hitam legam nyaris mengenai wajah Rivaille jika Eren tak merespon dengan kecepatan super—melempar pisau emas miliknya hingga suara logam yang beradu terdengar nyaring. Sang pelayan hitam yang sesungguhnya kini berdiri menjulang di hadapan Eren. Seringai muncul kemudian,

" Hee.. apakah pisau milikmu sudah habis hingga kau sengaja melukai _Danna-sama_'ku dengan bulu dari sayapmu?" Eren membuka suara. Kedua irisnya berubah kembali menjadi _crimson_ dengan pupil berbentuk garis vertikal.

" Maaf saja," Levi mengeluarkan beberapa pisau dari balik jasnya," Tapi set peralatan makan milik Keluarga Jaeger selalu tersedia dalam keadaan lengkap di setiap waktu,"

Eren yang masih dalam kondisi terduduk membuka mulutnya,

" LEVI, KUPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEKARANG JUGA!"

" _Yes, Your Highness_."

Rivaille menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Pemuda ini benar-benar tak tahan untuk tersenyum,

" _Danna-sama_. _Your order_?"

" Naa.. Eren." Rivaille menunjuk Eren yang menatap nyalang padanya," Hancurkan mereka sampai mereka merasakan sakit yang melebihi kematian."

" _Your word is my order,_ "

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat, jauh di atas langit. _Dunia para malaikat_.

Orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam-putih berlalu-lalang di depan sebuah bangunan raksasa dengan pilar-pilar kokoh yang mendukung. Bercat putih dan bergaya eropa klasik.

Bangunan itu,diberi nama "_Soul Center Library_".

Tempat itu berisikan semua data milik manusia, baik itu yang hidup atau sudah mati—yang disimpan di perpustakaan ini dalam bentuk buku. Ah—dan beberapa persen dari buku ini juga mengandung sejumlah informasi seputar dunia roh. Biasanya yang paling banyak mondar-mandir kesini adalah para _shinigami_ yang sedang bertugas untuk mengambil jiwa manusia di bumi.

Termasuk seorang pria _blondie_ yang tengah membaca salah satu buku di sudut perpustakaan _roh_ tersebut. Dia adalah salah seorang dari malaikat

" Halo, ." Seorang pria berusia senja dengan wajah yang ramah memanggilnya, lalu dia berbalik. Erwin Smith, nama si pria _blondie_—membungkuk hormat pada pria tua itu.

" Hal apa yang telah membawa Anda kesini, ?"

Dot Pixis tertawa. Dan Erwin mengernyitkan dahinya, " Apa ada yang lucu hingga Anda tertawa seperti itu?"

" Yah.. kupikir kau selalu bersikap formal padaku hingga aku tak bisa menahan tawaku walau sesaat—_well_, aku memang sedikit kurang suka pada sikap formal bawahanku. Jadi, bersikap santai saja padaku kalau tak ada orang banyak,"

" Maafkan Saya, . Jadi?"

" _Well._. perihal kasus pemakaian _God's Mirror_ oleh mahluk lain. Kurasa kau telah mengetahuinya lebih dulu dariku,"

" … Memang,"

" Cermin yang menciptakan sosok mahluk hidup 'palsu' dari mahluk hidup 'asli'. Dan cermin itu mampu membalikkan keadaan atas apa yang sudah diatur dan diputuskan oleh-_Nya_. Penggunaannya dilarang keras bagi semua mahluk selain diri-_Nya_ karena ditakutkan akan menghancurkan kehidupan fana maupun kehidupan astral yang ada hingga cermin itupun akhirnya disimpan di suatu kuil suci yang tak bisa dijamah siapapun. Naa.. entah kenapa sekarang cermin itu bisa dipakai oleh salah satu mahluk-_Nya_. Penyelidikan kasus terus berlanjut tanpa bukti apapun yang berhasil didapat."

Erwin membenarkan posisi kacamatanya," Saya jauh lebih terkejut ketika Anda menjelaskan semuanya secara detail," kembali, Pixis tertawa—" Dan kenapa pula kasus cermin itu berhubungan dengan 'iblis'?," lanjutnya.

Bawahannya yang satu ini memang berpikiran kritis dan selalu tahu semua hal yang sedang terjadi.

" Mr. Smith, aku merasa jika kaulah yang cocok menduduki posisi pimpinan utama malaikat ketimbang aku. Kau selalu _up-to-date_—ah, seperti di dunia manusia itu, ahahahaha.."

" Saya dengar 'iblis' kembali melakukan pemberontakan sehingga salah seorang dari mereka melakukan tindakan tersebut. Apa Anda mengetahui hal itu, ?"

" Kau sudah mengorek informasi sampai sedalam itu, Mr. Smith," Pixis meraih sakunya, mengambil sesuatu," Kurasa benda ini akan membantumu untuk penyelidikanmu walau tak sepenuhnya berguna,"

Serat benang merah. Dan bulu berwarna hitam. masing-masing diletakkan didalam wadah plastik kecil yang tertutup rapat. Biru safir Erwin menatap kedua benda itu di tangannya,

" Yak, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semoga penyelidikanmu sukses!" Pixis membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari hadapan Erwin. Wajah tirus pria _blondie_ itu sedikit berkerut,

" … Anda terlalu banyak menyembunyikan misteri yang tak bisa kuketahui, Mr. Pixis,"

.

.

.

.

.

=T.B.C=

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N : Saya udah bilang berkali-kali kalau karya ini pasti bakal di-flame. Cepat atau lambat. So, untuk menjawab keambiguan di setiap cerita FYWR ini—saya jawab review kalian disini.**_

**Kim Victoria** : Oh, karena panggilan '_Danna-sama_'.. saya emang sengaja ngebalikkin. So, Armin nanti dipanggil '_Bocchan_' sama Mikasa. OH YEAH—SAYA EMANG TUKANG COPAS KATA-KATA MUTIARA /senyumketjhe B-DDD.

Udah angus? Maksudnya? Lah, kan Eren Cuma ingat lagi kenangannya tentang mansionnya yang dulu sempet kebakar—sama kayak Ciel. Levi OOC? Saya udah berusaha melakukan penggabungan, dan gagal—akhirnya saya coba sedikit-demi-sedikit merubah sikap Levi yang dingin dan jarang senyum menjadi sesuatu yang berkebalikan—toh perubahan sifat itu ditunjukkan khusus ke Eren BD /CIEEEEKH

Lho, terus kenapa kalo Ciel Cuma suka susu/vanilla? Kalau Eren saya buat suka semua jenis _dessert_, kan bisa dibedakan mana story KSJ dan mana story FYWR.

Teh? Gak usah semirip mungkin sama animanganya.

Kenapa ada bahasa gaul? Itu khas saya. KSJ full bahasa kaku—bodo amat, pokok'e, di tangan D-A8—KSJ saya ubah sesuai keinginan saya, asalkan ada _disclaimer_ yang dicantumkan.

Kamu sendiri komen 'Kentara ada yang copas animanganya' padahal kamu menjelaskan kalau Ciel itu harusnya begini—kalau Ciel itu harusnya begitu, kan? Saya agak bingung dan—agak risih soal penjelasanmu tentang Teh, panggilan, de'el'el. Tapi saya tetap suka sama—umm.. bagian komenmu yang lain, so—jangan diambil hati ya? ^^ /kebalikbego

Saya emang bikin double Levi-Rivaille kok ( '3').

Yups, alurnya oplosan _euy_. Ah! Celeng ente itu? Yan suspense kan? /ngedip-ngedipbanci. Deadlinenya udah abis kan Bu? (*w*)a /bletak

**AkaneMiyuki :** Oke. Anda _speechless_—saya buat Anda lebih _speechless_ lagi BDD /bukan

**Ichikawa Fue :** AMPUNI SAYA SOAL THYPO /bukannak. ITU KAWIN SILANG—/BUKANBEGO

_Well_, bukan nyamar—mereka itu—OOPS, chapter selanjutnya mungkin bisa menjelaskan. HAHA. /ditampol

Saya ciptakan 3k-words—MAMPUSLAH SAYA. /salahfokus

**Adelia-chan :** ADA NAK. HANYA SAJA MATAMU BELUM MELIHAT—um, makasih kalo EMANG gak ada typho.

IYAAA.. Eren sama Levi ada dua :3. Cermin itu juga ada kaitannya lho, tunggu chapter berikutnya aja BD.

**MitsuKouFudoArikuchiki :** SAYA CINTA PEMIKIRAN ANDA /duar

Bang Lepih emang ada dua cyiin. Tapi bukan buat rebutan yang 'nganu-nganu' /salah. Yoroshiku!

**Kim Arlein :** XDD HAHA MAKASIH. MAKASIH. /kocokarisan /bukan

Bukan Levi Say, kan yang ngelempar tuh si Eren—butlernya Levi yang satu lagi. BDD

**Radixcoffe :** THANKS. THANKS. THANKS. /kibarsempak /senyumbahagia

**Kagamine Micha** & **Widi Orihara** : Ayooo... yang penasaran.. baca lagi chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini xDD

THX UDAH RIPIYU KESINI YA GAIS. SAYA TERHARU BANGET /makantisu

AYO RIPIYU LAGI BIAR SAYA BISA TERUS MAKAN TISU. /nggak


End file.
